lojkybffanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
BF Fanfic: Fallen Gods
I don’t know why I do this research. It just makes people hate me. I know it’s wrong, but humans are what destroys the world. Worlds. The gods aren’t any better. If only I could experiment on one of those things. Well, my opportunity comes fast. My network of “allies” informs me that a goddess is nearby, and becoming a nuisance to the neighboring towns. I can use that as an excuse to take her into my custody. Stupid beings. I am the only thing that matters and I will always get what I want. When I get to the next town, it’s too late. That fool. Stupid army, always getting in the way. The goddess was dead when I got there, and their inferior scientists had taken the body to do their studying. Phee. They killed Phee. That was the most promising goddess of all of them. Whatever. Nalmika and even Zelha if I get desperate. I already have a fallen god. Luther was my first god slay. I have killed many gods, but only one fallen one. “Shida? Why are you here?” Douglas is a horrible site as always. He uses weapons, not magic, leaving him as an easy kill. I would if I wanted to. “To collect Phee.” I tell him the simple truth. “I told you with Uda and Alpha. You can’t have our targets.” Douglas goes through the same target crud as usual. “I’ll kill Zelha. Trust me.” I tell him. Why Zelha? She’s the weaker of the two goddesses. In the middle of the night, I hear a knock. I don’t bother to grab anything, because if someone was hostile in the middle of the night when people are asleep, they wouldn’t knock. Not in Morgan anyway. It’s him. The last fallen god. I should be terrified, but I’m not. I don’t care. “Here to kill me Kajah?” I ask. “Why would I? You too are a god. I am here to inform you that you have made it unto our ranks. A fallen god, that is. I shall call you, Death God Shida.” Kajah tells me. Why did they choose me? “Do you have the authority to do this? You are not a god anymore, Kajah.” I remember what I had been told, FALLEN god, not current god. “That’s what I mean. You will become a second generation of fallen god. You have the power to become a god. Ask Vargas, the head of the council of the Gods, and become a god. They will accept you for your power, learn they can not twist you to their will, and you will become one of us.” “Are you not trying to twist my will as well? It seems you are trying to recruit more for your cause. You are quickly diminishing in number. Once you are dead, the fallen goddesses will disperse, therefore be taken down one by one. Though Phee was strong, she was not wise enough to stay hidden.” “So it seems…” I am confused. “So what seems?” “All of it. We will die. We are recruiting. And you are not the first recruit. We have many sleeper agents within the gods’ ranks as we speak. Lodin and Oboro, to name some.” “What is in it for me?” I still don’t know what he plans. “Zelha. For wife or lab rat.” He has my attention. “Okay. I’m in.” A fallen goddess to experiment on? The days pass, and after kajah leaves, I go to St Lamia, the HQ of the gods. I pass the gods’ tests, which were way below my knowledge level, and become Magician God Shida. I meet Dragon God Lodin (whose name shall be Drake God Lodin) and Agility God Oboro (Who will be Shadow Chakra Oboro). We make a clear alliance, and once we meet up with the rest of Kajah’s recruits, we are ready for the massacre. “Are you ready, honey?” Kuhla has developed some feelings for me, which is odd. I guess our alliance was formed for an evil cause, so we are all alike, but this is flat out embarrassing.” “I told you to stop calling me honey.” “Hey, lovebirds! Let’s go kill some people!” Kukuri seems excited to be a fallen god. Why? I have no idea. She was just a little kid who lost her parents before her eyes and used bugs as experiments. I prefer humans or gods, but okay, whatever floats your boat… We go down and use our powers to do some damage. Stupid! Of course his right hand would be defending the city. If the best was killing elsewhere, the second best would be the defence. Serin is there, shooting us down. I flee. I hear Kuhla call for me, but she doesn’t matter. None of them do. For every one of them that falls in battle, two more will fall from the title of a god. When we make it back to the palace, only four of the ten of us remain. Oboro, Kikuri, Kuhla, Zele, Irvis, and Raaga all failed this mission, and paid for that with their lives. Lodin, Rize, Dion and I were all given the title of fallen god, and vargas tried to kill us on the way out. We report to Kajah, and he gives us our promised prizes. Lodin, wings. Dion, Nalmika. Rize got a whole city full of humans to devour, and I got Zelha. Dang, she was nice for a fallen god. When she came to me, she unpacked a bunch of things and left them in the guest bedroom. For the following days, she made my meals and helped me whenever I needed help. Was she promised a husband? I was promised a test subject. For now this is working to my advantage. I was getting sick of ramen. Real food is nice. One day, Zelha comes into my room. “Is breakfast ready?” I look at the clock. It’s two in the morning. “I had a nightmare. You were killed by Kajah.” She doesn’t ask, she just lays down in the bed and curls up like a ball. I take off my blanket and put it on her. Then I move to a chair and sit down to watch her. Though she may be a fallen goddess, she looks like an angel. Then there’s a knock. Zelha is asleep, and ever since she woke me up, I can’t sleep. Kajah. “Is she still alive?” He asks me. “Yes. You told her I was to be her lover?” I am frustrated and relieved at the same time. “Yes. Should I have told her you were going to run tests on her?” He doesn’t stop with the questions. “No…” “Will you be her husband?” “Maybe someday. Not soon though.” He disappears into the night. I walk back to my room and lay on the bed. I reach for the covers when I remember. Zelha. I try to get up, but she grabs me and hugs me close. I fall asleep, hugging her and thinking ‘I will protect this goddess with my life.'' ' When I wake up, Zelha is gone. I forget her daily routine, and flip out. I start calling for her. She rushes into my room. “I’m sorry Shida! Don’t hurt me! I was scared and you were the only one I could run to and-” I kiss her. Why am I displaying affection? Is not love the enemy of evil? Zelha leaves, confused, and blushing. “I-I will go a-and get your food ready. Breakfast is in t-ten minutes.” She leaves. I get dressed and go out to the dining room. I help her set the table,which is different that what I usually do, which is sitting at the table waiting for it to be set. I love Zelha. We live a different normal daily life, and she moves her stuff into my room after a while of coming in for repeated nightmares. I don’t mind. When I can’t sleep, I just sit in my chair in the corner of the room. All is good until one day… “Have you and Zelha gotten married?” Dang you Kajah. Go away. “No. Why?” “I have promised your hand in marriage to a much younger fallen goddess. Someone your age. Her name is Tiara.” “No.” I tell him. “What? I made you a fallen god. I gave you Zelha.” “You did not make me into a fallen god, Kajah. You gave me Zelha as a lab rat, and now she is my lab assistant and the love of my life.” “I will get it done then.” I hear a crash. Kajah disappears, but enters through the guest bedroom window. I run to my lab. Kajah, has been here. Stupid speed. I enter my room. Kajah has splashed a potion on her face. The no power potion? That’s what Zelha and I had been perfecting. The bottle crashes at my feet. Kajah is gone. And Zelha is awake. “What happened?” Zelha asks. “Why am I all wet?” She sees the potion on the floor. She makes the false connection that Kajah had setup. She starts crying. “I didn't do this Zelha. I couldn’t do this to someone that I lo-” “You jerk! Was this your plan all along?” She throws a pillow at my head, which I don’t bother to block. I move towards her and she slaps me. She runs out of the room. “Zelha! Wait!” I yell. She flies off. Screw you Kajah! I take her prized knife off the rack. I will hack off Kajah’s head. I get to Kajah’s palace, and Zelha is there. Hugging Kajah. Telling him what a monster I am. He nods and smiles, telling her that everything is okay. I walk into the room knife raised. “Here to finish the job?” Kajah askes me. “I won’t let you hurt my best friend.” I go to Zelha and try to hand her her knife. “I won’t kill you. You don’t deserve death. You deserve much worse.” Zelha breaks my heart ache. “It wasn’t me! It was him! he snuck into our house and-” “Shut up! Blaming it on him? And it’s not our house, it’s your house.” Zelha is about to push me off a cliff of pain. I raise the knife up to my neck. I will kill myself. I’m not going to be in love with anyone but Zelha. “Do it. Kill yourself! It’s what you deserve you monster!” Kajah is encouraging my death. The jerk! “I will never forget you Zelha. If there is an afterlife, you will always be on my mind. Even if there is no afterlife. I love you Zelha. There was no reason you will find that I would do that.” I slice. I have tears in my eyes. I feel my life slowly drain away. Goodbye Zelha.